villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ivan Ooze
Ivan Ooze is the main antagonist of the 1995 film Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie. He is an evil alien tyrant and a treacherous sorcerer, who (according to Zordon Ooze) "ruled the world with a reign of unparalleled terror" until he was imprisoned in a Hyperlock Chamber by Zordon, Dulcea and the "Order of Meridian", who presumably were the precursors to the modern day Power Rangers. In addition to being a powerful villain of his own accord, he also had his own batch of enemy foot soldiers and zord-like constructs machines called the "Ecto-Morphicons", similar to the Rangers' Zords. He was portrayed by Paul Freeman. History Despite having been trapped, Ivan was somehow aware of what was going on outside of his prison; he would later complain about having missed the Black Plague, the Spanish Inquisition, and the Brady Bunch reunion. By the time of the Renaissance, he was suffering from a charley horse. Ivan's hyperlock chamber was unearthed six thousand years later by an Angel Grove construction crew. Zordon sent the Rangers to hide the chamber once more, but they were beaten to the scene by Rita and Zedd. Zedd released Ooze, and asked for Zordon's destruction in return. Ooze enthusiastically agreed, and breached the Command Center's security with ease. He demolished the Command Center, severely weakened Alpha 5, and destroyed Zordon's time warp, causing him to age rapidly. With the destruction of the Command Center, the Rangers lost their powers, forcing them to go on a quest for a new power source. Ooze traveled to the moon, and once there easily deposed both Zedd and Rita, trapping them within a snowglobe. Their henchmen Goldar and Mordant swore allegiance to Ivan rather than join Rita and Zedd in captivity. Ivan then began brainwashing the parents of Angel Grove into digging up the parts of his Ecto-Morphicons. Once the Ecto-Morphicons were restored fully, he reanimates them and sent them out to destroy the city while ordering the parents to leap to their doom back at the construction site. Ivan then spent his time in the observatory with Goldar, watching the destruction his machines wrecked upon the city. After the Rangers managed to restore their powers on Phados, they returned to Angel Grove and battled Ivan's machines with their new Ninja Zords. Using these Zords, they were able to destroy one of the Morphicons, Scorpitron. Ivan combined with the other Morphicon, Hornitor, and took on the Rangers himself. The battle progressed into outer space, and though Ivan consistently had the upper hand, he and Hornitron were destroyed when the Ninja Mega Falconzord kicked him in the groin and knocked him into the path of Ryan's Comet, which happened to be passing. The comet destroyed Ivan on impact. Ivan's death also resulted in the brainwashed parents returning back to normal. Appearance Whether in his humanoid form or slime form, Ivan is quite repulsive to look at. Even Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd are quite disgusted with his slime form. He has violet skin, with two horns winding together to make a goatee. His nails are long and unmanicured. Instead of hair, he has a shape on his forehead and a growth on his head that other horns protruded from. His attires consist of what appeared to be sorcerer robes which were purple and had a large collar as well as long enough to cover his feet, purple bracelets that have red and green gems in them, and a belt with a design similar to Rita's head. In his disguise as a carnival human wizard to pass out his ooze to children, Ivan appeared to wear white face paint and a wig of purple curly hair. He wore a stereotypical wizard hat, a navy blue robe, and a purple sash tied around his waist. Personality Ivan is overall arrogant, insane, tyrannical and megalomaniacal. As long as they will not advance to be caught in the snowglobe, he has a willingness to employ their minions for wages. Ivan Ooze is shown to be resentful towards Zordon. He has the ability to perceive humor, making funny and outrageous things that he says to cause amusement (if not laughter) when he properly feels it and perceive prospective pawns in his universal conquest with his eyes. He is also shown to be easily bored. As the adults continue to dig up his Ecto-Morphicons, Ivan gives an adult an authoritative instruction to dance. As such, it is revealed that he is aware of modern dances and music. Other Appearances Ivan Ooze appears as the final boss in all video game adaptations of the movie. He also appears as a boss in the story mode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Fighting Edition and is a playable character in the fighting mode with a code used. Quotes Gallery Ivan Ooze MMPR.jpg IvanOoze.jpg Vlcsnap-2134992.png Oozing Ivan.png|Ivan Ooze morphed for possessing Hornitor after Scorpitron's destruction. Titan_Ooze.png|Ivan Ooze ready for battle as seen in the film. The Ivan Ecto-Morphicon.jpg Ivan Ecto-Morphicon.jpg Gelatinous Ooze.jpg Slimy Ooze.jpg Oozing Ooze.jpg Ivan Ectomorphicon.jpg The Ecto-Morphicons.jpg The Ivan Hornitor.jpg|Ivan Ooze-Hornitor hybrid with modified wings in film The Ivan Ectomorphicon.jpg The Ectomorphicon Titans.jpg|Ivan with his completed Ectomorphicon Titans before release them to the city Ivan's Ooze.jpg Ivan Ooze's Ooze.jpg Seal for Ivan Ooze's prison MMPR movie.png|Door for Ivan's Hyperlock Chamber, unearthed after buried for 6,000 years Ivan Ooze's prison.jpg|Ivan's Hyperlock Chamber after the seal to confine it removed Ooze reassembling himself baby.png|Ivan reassembling himself from his Ooze, both his weapon and life-force. Trivia *Ivan Ooze was portrayed by Paul Freeman, who also played René Belloq in the original Indiana Jones film. *Ivan Ooze is one of the first many villains in the Power Rangers series, despite being non-canon. *He is the first villain to have a sense of humor. This would be repeated by Divatox and Lothor. *He is the first villain to fight the Rangers personally (Lord Zedd did not fight Tommy until half-way through season 3), and the first villain to fight a megazord himself. *He is the first villain to be able to physically possess one of his creations; the second was Venjix Computer Network. *In addition to the previous statement, he is the only villain to be able to turn into a Megazord, or at least something close to one. *Ivan is given the credit to be the first villain to overthrow Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa. The second is King Mondo of the Machine Empire, although during both instances, the duo get back control somehow. Navigation Category:Evil from the past Category:Aliens Category:Tyrants Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Male Category:Elderly Category:Humanoid Category:Monsters Category:Magic Category:Traitor Category:Possessor Category:Vengeful Category:Brainwashers Category:Bogeymen Category:Elementals Category:Successful Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Summoners Category:Usurper Category:Trickster Category:Evil Creator Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:Monster Master Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Egotist Category:Giant Category:Mongers Category:Leader Category:Supervillains Category:Comic Relief Category:Master Manipulator Category:Liars Category:Deceased Category:Military Category:Conspirators Category:Deal Makers Category:One-Man Army Category:Monarchs Category:Cheater Category:Oppressors Category:Arrogant Category:Opportunists Category:Sophisticated